Quad-Blood Hybrid
by True Alpha Jaguar 1999
Summary: Percy grows up with a different life and with more powers and becomes op in the beginning, but he has weaknesses just like the rest of us. They just won't show up for a while and Nico and Annabeth won't be coming in till chapter eight and it will be for a minor part. Percy/Reyna This is my first story so it's not too great but my next story "A New Kind Of Hybrid" is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO/HOO or the Underworld**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Please read all of the Author notes, if you don't you will be asking questions that I have already answered. All the symbols, along with some of the weapons will be on my deviantART account, Quad-Blood.**

 **A/N: Sally, in this story is the daughter of Hephaestus so Percy is a legacy of Hephaestus. While in the womb Percy is blessed by Lupa, who, in this story is the Mother of Rome, Goddess of both Wolves and Survival (this will be a big part later in the fic and will also explain quite a few things). How he was blessed by Lupa is he was conceived as a child of both Neptune and Poseidon, so Percy is born both Roman and Greek. Percy is going to be raised knowing he is a demigod and how to recognize the Gods and Goddesses and has knowledge of both the Greek and Roman demigods. The First Great Prophecy has been changed to fit the story. This chapter along with the next are about Percy's new back story. Now on to the story.**

 _December of 1945_

The Oracle made the First Great Prophecy which said

 _A half-blood born to two of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach eighteen against all odds_

 _This hero will decide the fate of the mortals in a fight_

 _The loyalty of many shall be called to light_

 _A single choice shall decide the Olympians fate_

After the Great Prophecy was made the Big Three made a pact to abstain from having any more demigod children.

 _August 18, 2000_

A beautiful baby boy was born with eyes that were a shimmering swirl of sea-green with little orange specks and even smaller silver specks with jet black hair, except for the tips, which were a dark red. Sally said, "Hello Perseus," to the bubbly baby boy. A pack of wolves could be heard howling in the distance signifying the birth of a great hero to come.

 _Year 2005_

Over the years, he realized he could speak to certain animals such as equines, fish, cranes, and last but definitely not least wolves. Along with these abilities, he had many water based powers, a medium fire affinity and the ability to create earthquakes. His senses were better than most, the same could be said of his reflexes, agility, speed and of course strength, he found that out when he stopped running from the bullies when he was five.

 _Percy was about to take off running but then decided different and stood up to the bullies for the first time. Ronald (_ _ **a very large boy, along with the fact that he was about three years older than Percy and stood almost half a foot taller**_ _) swung a fist at him but it seemed as if time slowed down for Percy so he ducked under the punch, and took a shot of his own and met his mark when he made contact with the other boys chest and there was a resounding crack. Percy the five-year-old had shattered Ronald the eight-year-olds pectorals with one hit._

 _September 28, 2006_

It was Percy's first day at the third school since he started a year ago, but he had a good feeling about this one. He walked into his new classroom and sat next to a red-haired little girl with forest-green eyes.

He said, "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, what's your name?"

"Hi, my name is Rachel Dare," said the newly identified Rachel.

After that day, they became the best of friends and they were seen together almost constantly for the next four years of school. The reason for this is after the first year of schooling they had together Percy told her his secret and she actually took it surprisingly well.

 _Year 2007_

" _Rachel I have a secret I need to tell you," Percy said one day when they were sitting in his living room after school._

" _Okay, what did you need to tell me Percy?," Rachel asked, getting nervous that he didn't wanna continue being her friend, and what made it worse is before Percy, she was bullied a lot by the other kids and he was really her only friend._

" _Well," Percy started,"You know all those Greek legends I would tell you about?" Percy asked, somewhat worried._

" _Yaaaaaaa," Rachel said, wondering where this was going._

" _They're all real and I have proof if you need it." Percy rushed out, hoping she didn't think he was crazy._

" _Percy, it's fine, I don't need proof, I trust you," Rachel said sincerely._

After that Percy never kept anything from her. He even told her how much he resented most of the other Gods for their infidelity, especially his father since he only saw him when he visited when he was born. He also has a monster-proof cell phone so they can talk when they needed.

 _May of 2010_

Percy comes home, but something had happened and he sees that the door has vaguely been left open with no solid sign of a struggle. He finds his mother dead lying on the floor with a bite mark that looks like it's from a snake. Problem was that there were veins that rose around the wound and they were black and dark blue. The thing he saw when he looked around made his blood boil and his resentment towards Poseidon fester into utter hatred. An image of a lightning bolt charred into the wall, for all to see. He felt Poseidon should take responsibility, especially since he hadn't ever visited. Percy knew about the ancient laws, but to him, that was just an excuse that Poseidon chose to exploit. All of a sudden Percy heard a shrill hiss. Then he came face to face with Python from the legends of Apollo, and he realized this was his mother's killer and then the ground started to quake.

 _In The Underworld_

While that was happening we come to see Sally and Hades discussing a topic of great interest: Percy.

"Please Hades, please take Percy in, he already resents Poseidon. He has never been around and he just used the law as an excuse, and Percy's life is already cursed. Would you really condemn him to such a hard life because of your selfish fool of a brother since he broke the pact," Sally pleaded.

"We shall see if he defeats your killer, he may have great potential," Hades said.

 _Percy and Python_

The very foundation of the building itself was trembling and Percy was consumed with anger. He boiled the water **(blood/ichor)** within the snake's head and froze the water in the rest of the snake's body until the eyeballs had melted from the heat of the boiling blood and the rest of the body, excluding the head, starts to explode from the pressure being put on its skin from within. Then Percy passed out from the strain his abilities had put on his body. Right before he goes under, a dark doorway of what appears to be shadows opens up and someone walks out of the doorway and then everything went dark. Percy wakes up and sees a man with onyx black eyes and jet black hair. Percy realizes that it's Hades and he quickly kneels to Hades because he knows he has to be in the underworld to see him. When Hades tells him to stand he also tells Percy he can be great with the right training and tools and without further ado he gives Percy his blessing.

 **So there is the first chapter. "Underworld" won't be coming for the next few chapters but the underworld timeline takes place in the fourth movie "Awakening", it is just moved forward or backward a few years. Things that did change is Michael and Selene don't get captured until later and Eve is born in 1998. The vampires and Lycans are a bit different in this story, not anything too major, such as there are different herbs that affect hybrids differently because immortal blood is not affected by these herbs but have colossal effects on average vampires and Lycans. Those two herbs along with the new abilities for vampires and Lycans will be mentioned vaguely in an A/N before chapter three. Everything goes good for a while but Antigen will still play at least a minor if not a major part in this fic along with Jacob and Quint. Also to see what hell hounds will appear as in this fanfic go to the DeviantART and look at the cover of the account Quad-Blood it will help to know later on what the hellhounds in this story look like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Percy's companion's name will be mentioned in the third chapter. Before chapter three comes out go on Youtube and type "Underworld Hybrid Eyes Vfx" and watch that video, that is how Percy's eyes will be but a different color and will happen at the end of chapter three.** **Also, during "Battle of the Labyrinth" Pan will not fade.**

 _August 18, 2010_

For his birthday that year, he was given a small golden kitten by Hades who said the kitten would come in handy in the future. Then one visit to his mother, _When Percy saw his mother he was so happy and they hugged._

" _Sit down Percy we need to have a talk," said Sally._

" _Okay," Percy did as told and sat down_

" _Okay, I am going to teach you a little bit about our bloodline you are a Corvinus, Percy, don't tell just anyone this unless you have a plan, alright." Sally told him_

 _He said "Okay mom."_

" _What this means is that godly blood is not the only immortal blood that flows through your veins,_ _remember this, it may play a significant role in your life."_

He also talked to Rachel as much as he could and visited her every Friday.

 _August 18, 2011_

So, first he trained with Hades on his darkness and underworld based powers and in the art of swords, daggers, and spears. So it was a bit of a surprise when Hades asked Percy to come to the throne room the morning of his day off. Percy had walked in and asked Hades what he wanted to talk to him about.

"Percy perhaps you should sit down," Hades says, sounding rather nervous.

"Ok," Percy said, sounding confused.

"Percy, I was wondering if you would want to become my son?" Hades asked.

"Of course...Dad," Percy said.

So that very day they decided to blood adopt Percy **(this means the fates have recognized Hades as Percy's father and while it strengthens his Hades based powers he still has his powers from Poseidon and changes his appearance a little or a lot depends on a lot of things)**. That very day when they did, Percy's eyes went from their normal sea-green to a much darker forest green, he also felt more powerful, which he should have realized that the blood adoption caused it. He and Rachel still talked every once in awhile and he would visit her, but not as often as before.

 _September 2011_

Percy and Hades were sitting around talking while having lunch like they did every day when a pillar of fire shot from the floor. Then, there stood a beautiful, brown haired women with flames for eyes. Percy and Hades then told her Percy's story and she asked if she could give him her blessing, he said ok. When he was blessed he made a flame appear in his hand and added to some minor powers he got from his grandfather, Hephaestus. She helped train him in powers like heat resistance, using fire with weapons, etc. and trained him in summoning home cooked meals.

 _November 2011_

 _Percy was jumping between rocks that were suspended in lava, this was to help improve his already great senses to the point where he can feel if something is there without having to see or hear the thing. He then missed a step and fell into the lava but it didn't really hurt because his heat resistance is so high by now with all his training._ **(Just a look into some of his training)**. He also rescued Bianca and Nico and Nico will take his place in the lightning thief so Bianca did not die...yet.

 _August 2012_

Hestia had yet to show up even though she was the one that set up the meeting between her and Percy. When she got there she asked Percy the same thing Hades had asked him a full year prior. He said okay and then the blood adoption commenced. **(This doesn't mean he doesn't love Sally, it's just he is going to need a mother figure in the story, plus this will increase his fire powers and Sally would want him to be happy.)** When the blood adoption ended, instead, of just specks of orange in his eyes there was a thin orange ring around the pupil, and the rest was a dark forest green, with a few specks of silver in his eyes. His hair went from the jet black with dark red tips to starting at black that lightened till just a semi-dark brown until it reached the red tips. This also made it possible for him to flame travel now. He asked her if they could go see his grandfather, so they did and Hephaestus blessed him. Then a day later he had a dream that he would be needed at the junkyard of the gods where he saved Bianca and he would be needed at Mt. Othrys soon after. He also takes the sky from Artemis because Nico wouldn't have been able to hold it. Now the tips near the front of his hair are a bright white from the stress of holding the sky. He then disappears before he could be taken to Olympus.

 _August 2013_

Percy had finished his training in all weapon combat, including hand to hand, and got to design his first weapon of choice, a dagger, with the blade shaped like a lightning bolt but the points curved outward. He didn't know what other metals he wanted so he asked his mom **(Hestia)** about it and she said she and his father **(Hades)** could come up with something, and boy did they. They made three, new, never before seen metals, Hellsilver **(Stygian Iron melted along with Silver in the fire of the hearth, it was tinted a shade of crimson and has veins of the metal can be seen when used to make a weapon and the fires of the hearth ingrained the metal to be constantly hot)** , Cryosilver **(The same as Hellsilver, but instead, bathed in the hellfire of the underworld instead of the hearth, this was tinted a shade of royal blue the hellfire ingrained the metal to be constantly freezing cold)** , and Dark Olympian Steel ( **Stygian iron mixed with average Olympian Steel, which is of equal parts Olympian Gold, Silver, and Celestial Bronze, this one was tinted dark gray)** also the points were Stygian Iron. Hephaestus is the only one capable of forging the three metals into a weapon which he named Anaklusmos **(Riptide)** and the weapon was soaked in the Phlegethon which made it be able to make an immortal fade. He also got the choice to go to either Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter, he chose Camp Jupiter, claimed by Vesta a.k.a Hestia and Pluto a.k.a Hades. He stayed there for about five years, in which he became brothers in all but blood with Jason. Along with developing a older brother - younger sister relationship with Hazel and while not as close to Leo or Frank as he was to Jason they were still great friends and it seems everyone but Percy and Reyna knew he liked her, but after the incident of June of 2015 they realized they liked each other as more than friends and they got together.

 _June of 2015_

 _Percy and Reyna were alone in Reyna's room where they were sharing their pasts and Reyna finally admitted how tired she was from having to run the camp by herself and Percy said he would run it with her, all she had to do was ask and they slowly started to lean in towards each other, all the while, Percy thinking, "She's so beautiful", and Reyna having thoughts such as "his eyes are so mesmerising" and they were millimeters away and when they touched it was like fireworks went off._

He went through the ranks till he became Praetor at sixteen. The reason is for one Lupa always pushed Percy harder than the other kids because she knew he was gonna have a hard life and she wanted him to be prepared, and second Percy was sent on missions most others wouldn't survive.

 **So there is the second chapter. After that things start to speed up and we will get into the main story line.** **Jason also will not be Praetor. I'm sorry if you want him to be but it would mess with the story line. As for Percy's Legion tattoo, if you go on DeviantART and type in Camp Half-Blood houses by SophiaGL it should be the first result, but take the Triton of Poseidon and the Battle Axe of Hephaestus and cross them in an X formation because Percy is a legacy of Hephaestus. He doesn't consider himself a son of Poseidon, but a legacy of him. He does consider himself a son of Hades, so take the Bident of Hades and put it vertically in the middle of the X of the Trident and Battle Axe, then surround it all in a red flame and that is Percy's patronage tattoo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N:** **The herb that will destroy average vampires is called V'rvein/Crimson Scorpion Stinger (it's pronounced vervain yes like the herb in vampire diaries I got this and vampire compulsion from that show but this plant is more potent than vervain and is a different plant entirely except for its name and purpose) and the one fatal to average lycans is Argentic Wolfsbane/Silver Dragontail. Vampires have compulsion and lycans have many psionic abilities but psionic inundation is only one of a few that can be blocked by having Argentic Wolfsbane/Silver Dragontail but this is a very recent development, only being found out after humans discovered vampires and lycans and not until they make Lycan-Corvinus Strain hybrids, which they will, just later in the story. Compulsion doesn't work on other vampires and lycans because lycans produce V'rvein naturally and psionic inundation doesn't work on other lycans and vampires because Silver Dragontail is naturally produced in the vampire's blood. More things on hybrids and the appearances of the V'rvein and Argentic Wolfsbane along with the other psionic abilities some of which vampires/hybrids possess will be revealed later on.**

 _August 20, 2018_

Percy has taken a dip in the River Styx and had been given the Curse of Achilles. His mortal point was the small of his back and his mortal anchor was Reyna. But the reason he was able to keep the curse is he didn't have to go through the Tiber River to get into Camp Jupiter, since he could travel into the camp by mist, flames, and the shadows after talking to Hades and Hestia he was given their blessing to bathe in the Styx, so he took the plunge. So when Saturn a.k.a Kronos took out Nico and Annabeth, Percy showed up and took Saturn on in a fight because his host Luke had the Curse of Achilles as well. Which also adds more physical prowess to the bearer of the curse, making Percy's skills actually match the titan kings blows, for the reason is while Luke may have the curse, Saturn is only in a shell, so it doesn't enhance him except for invulnerability. Percy, with Riptide covered in the Flames of Redemption, a mix between Greek and Hellfire, made a dark green, almost black colored flame **(a flame, Percy himself found out through trial and error)**. Percy and Saturn are in a battle to decide the fate of the world itself, and knowing that Saturn will enslave all mortals including Reyna something in him snapped and started to push Saturn back with a renewed vigor. Percy manages to hit just the right place, right below his left armpit **(Luke's mortal point),** with enough strength that armored or not he would have died instantly from the blow. After the battle was won, Percy tried to escape, but the minute he was about to leave, the Olympians flashed in and he was forced to answer their questions.

"Who are you!" this came from Zeus.

"I'm Percy," Percy says, with a calm force, speaking to one of the main accomplices from his mother's murder, knowing that at the time blowing up wouldn't solve anything.

"Why have you not bowed to me, the king of the gods!" Zeus bellowed.

"Because I don't bow to people who murder innocent women because of their paranoia and because you wanna get one up on your fool of a brother, Poseidon." Yelled Percy right back, standing tall, proud and unafraid.

"You insufferable brat, how did you survive the Elder Python." Commanded Zeus.

"Well, if you must know, I decided to avenge my mother and in my wake, I was left with the skin, which I used to make the boots I'm wearing at this very moment, actually" Percy replied calmly. All through the speech, Zeus, along with many other Olympians, except Hephaestus, he already knew and was proud of his grandson, began to pale drastically.

"He is too powerful, I say we send him to Tartarus." Zeus said and most of the Olympians agreed, but this was when Hephaestus spoke up.

"Father if you do this, we, as in me, his grandfather Hades, his true father, ( **at this he shot a glare at Poseidon that was heated enough to make solid steel melt when he attempted to make a protest and wisely shut up)** Hestia, his adoptive mother, and Lupa, his patron Goddess, will wage war on Olympus and I'm sure we can get quite a few minor Gods and Goddesses on our side." spoke Hephaestus, calmly, even though he wanted to strike Zeus with his very own master bolt.

"No grandfather, don't, I understand why you would do this, but don't," said Percy, sending Hephaestus a look that clearly said "I have a plan" Hephaestus subtly nodded, making sure it wouldn't be noticed.

Not noticing the exchange, Zeus said, "All in favor of banishment of Perseus to Tartarus." One by one hands were raised, with the majority of the hands being in favor, leaving Apollo, Hephaestus, Demeter and Aphrodite with their hands down, while Artemis looked conflicted because this young man was willing to face the Elder Python at such a young age to avenge his mother but if she didn't she would be going against her father, Percy saw her struggle and nodded that it was fine, he understood, so she raised her hand in favor of the banishment. **(Apollo voted for him because one, he realizes that Percy will be a powerful ally to have in the near future but if you're his enemy you better run and two, he knows Zeus's power has gone to his head)**

"May I, at least, say goodbye to my friends and family," Percy asked.

"Fine but be back here in a week or we will hunt you down," Zeus said.

So after the tiring day, Percy, shadow traveled to Camp Jupiter and after arriving at his place where he saw Reyna was waiting for him, he gave her a kiss then after he explained what happened they went to sleep. The next morning they woke up and Reyna left because she had things she had to get done so she would be free for the rest of the week , and he realized he needed a better way of carrying Riptide so he IM'd Hephaestus. He suggested why not make a new weapon while they were at it so they made a chain from Redemption Steel, **(It is equal parts Valyrian Steel (made by Hecate and Hephaestus using austenitic stainless steels, obsidian, and magic melted together with dragon fire) and Lunar Silver (which is the silver used by Artemis's hunters it is Silver that glows white with the light of the moon it can also harm mortals and monsters/immortals) melted by the Flames of Redemption. Then it was soaked in the Phlegethon to make the metal be able to fade an immortal and the added bonus of making it be absolutely indestructible it also glows a faint white with the light of the moon this will make Redeemer one of Percy's biggest tools of destruction)** which would be known as the Redeemer which shrunk to fit on Percy and made Riptide look like a copper fang, now Percy appears to everyone **(this includes the Olympians except for those that Percy wishes to see)** to be wearing a dark green almost black chain necklace that had no clasp and glowed an extremely faint white with what appears to be a copper fang on it. The minute he pulls on the fang both Riptide and Redeemer come out and Percy can dominate the enemy within seconds. So after that, they went to Hecate herself and she blessed him which made it to where he could manipulate the mist enough to confound a Primordial God or Goddess, and that Riptide and Redeemer would always come back to him if he lost them, along with being able to use the mist to become invisible. Since she blessed him, he was also declared her champion making his level of control over the mist to the extent of a child of Hecate. **(And later maybe minor magic control)** After all, of that, he kissed Reyna and spent the next five days with her and his other friends doing things together since they figured it would be a while before they saw Percy again. On the day before he had to go back to Olympus he decided to spend it with his family in the underworld. He said he would see them **(Hestia, Hephaestus, and Hades)** as soon as possible, but if he doesn't come to them right away there would be a reason. Then he walked over to the now Hummer-sized Argent **(if you haven't figured it out yet Argent is the Nemean lion but that may change, you will have to wait and see. She has been tamed by Percy and Percy alone. She also has no mane)** and told her to watch over Reyna and keep her safe. He then turned to Reyna and said he would see her as soon as he safely could. He then kissed her and they left and went back to Percy's room where they slept because sleeping together made them feel better about the future and Reyna would be coming with him to Olympus.

 **I thought it was Friday that is why it was posted this Thursday instead of Friday so here is the third chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N:** **I should have mentioned it after the second chapter, Hellsilver is a repurposed spinoff of fire-metal from the fic "The Mysterious Wanderer" by Wolfswar which is a rather good read. I got Lunar Silver from the story "Finding Paradise" by DeathGaurdian24 but he didn't go in much depth on it so I put my own spin on it but it's a good read.**

The next morning after some tearful goodbyes Percy showed up on Olympus with Reyna where he accepted his fate and he started to think about the first steps to his plan by a mental checklist

Get into Tartarus

Find and attempt to convince other primordials that are in Tartarus to join me against most of the Olympians

Get out alive or at least on the brink **(of death)**

Overthrow most of the Olympians and derank them to minor Gods and Goddesses except for a select few and make a few minor Gods and Goddesses into major Gods and Goddesses

Make a new council that included all Gods, Goddesses, and the other good Immortals along with releasing all of the good Immortals including some Titans

Also, make all Immortals claim their children by the time they are thirteen years old

Then he kissed Reyna, telling her he's gonna miss her and tells Zeus he's ready, but he warns the Gods he will be back and they will regret doing this to him and with that Zeus snapped his fingers and Percy was gone. But some of the other Olympians didn't know if that was a good thing?

 _In Tartarus_

Percy arrived in Tartarus and what's the first thing he runs into: a Cyclops.

He pulled on Riptide and it and Redeemer came out and he used Redeemer to trap the Cyclops, and then stabs it in the eye and it breaks down into black sludge that seeps into the ground.

 _A week in Tartarus time_ _**(A day in the above ground)**_

Percy could finally sense a powerful being close by so he followed the path his senses took him through. As he was following it, after an hour or so he saw that the darkness was more concentrated. That is when he came to a pitch black humanoid-like figure except for their purple eyes, so he did the only thing he could: he bowed.

"Rise, young Perseus." said the being.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Percy after rising from the knee that he took.

"I am Erebus and while my daughters, the Fates, told me who you were and how you would change the world, my wife and I would like to help you with that by blessing you. While mine will be more help at the moment, when the time comes, her blessing will help you a great deal. Are you ready for mine she won't give you her blessing yet, because at the moment it will not do much, but soon she will bless you. I will also give you a gift that may help you in the future if you accept it" Erebus said.

Percy nodded, then felt a pain explode in his shoulderblades and looks over his shoulder when the pain starts to fade and sees a pair of pure dark purple almost black metal angel wings that glows a very faint almost invisible white, and now his eyes still have the thin ring of dark forest green and fire orange and the specks of silver, but now there were bright purple specks slightly bigger than the silver specks that shined with untold power and untapped potential.

"What kind of metal is this anyway."

"Why it's Erubium, of course, a metal that is equal parts Orichalcum **(a metal found in underwater mountains near Atlantis)** , Valyrian steel, and Lunar Silver throw in a bit of my genuine essence and melted in the very fires of Tartarus and cooled in the River of Acheron. When used on an enemy it puts them in the most agonizing pain possible. You are the only person that is immune to this along with those that drink your blood, if they are of a supernatural origin **(Vampires, Lycans, Hybrids)** or are of your direct blood along with it being indestructible since it is part of the essence of me, darkness itself." Erebus answered

"Erebus, could you make a medium quantity of Erubium." Percy asked, since he has an idea for it.

"Sure," Erebus said.

"If you will the wings to go away they will. Go ahead and try." Erebus said. There was a mirror behind him and instead of the wings on his shoulder blades there were was a pair of pure dark purple tattooed angel wings that didn't glow because Percy's body is absorbing the moonlight but they did shine in the light.

"The other thing I offer to do is make the chain and "Fang" around your neck. Much like your wings you would have to will it out of the skin and it will happen." Percy nodded his consent to have it done. When he looked back at the mirror he saw the tattooed chain and fang in place that also shined in the light like the metal that it was with the chain still not glowing at all because like the wings the moonlight is absorbed by Percy's body.

"I will train you to be able to heal from the darkness and to use your new wings," said Erebus. So after a few weeks in Tartarus or a few days in the above ground, Erebus tells him he needs to exit on the line between life and death, he also happened to develop the "wolf stare" **(It's on Percy's file in the Camp Jupiter wiki)**. So to do this with Percy's permission they cut off his healing abilities for now, and then Nyx gave him her blessing and shot him into the mortal world, next to an RV with a note. The note said, "His name is Percy and he is of the Corvinus bloodline, do what you need to him, this includes turning him". So out walks the owner of the RV, Eve Corvin, who is the sole owner for the moment. She takes the note and reads it, thinks it over and decides what the hell. She then bites him and allows him to drink from her. **(This ensures he will heal because she doesn't know he has Godly blood along with all of the blessings).** This causes him to become his new hybrid form which instead of the dark blue skin she expected, his skin became a very dark crimson and his claws gained a shade of dark green, near black, with a metallic shine and a weird almost nonexistent white glow that she was briefly cut by. Suddenly she was hearing Percy's thoughts, she brought her arm away from his mouth, which she also noticed had more of a muzzle than other hybrids and his rib cage was also extended a bit like the average canine. Her cut healed instantly and she saw that his teeth were just like his claws, he then opened his eyes. Her breath caught, his eyes were a bright crimson. In place of where she had white within her iris, his were a bright purple and the irides were fluctuating like hers, his sclerae were black, but he had a thin, dark, forest green ring and then another thin orange ring around the iris. Was that a tail? Thus, the Quad-Blood Hybrid is born.

 **And there it is folks chapter 4. In "The Blood of Olympus" Octavian won't die during the battle but will have a more gruesome death later on after Gaea's defeat. Also, credit for the wings becoming a tattoo goes to** **the story** " **With Strength of Steel Wings" by** **AngelaStarCat, this one is a great read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: For the Prophecy of Seven to fit I had to change it, here it is.**

 **Seven half-bloods shall answer the call**

 **To darkness or fire, the world must fall**

 **A promise to avenge a fallen loved one**

 **The beast shall end the days of the betraying one**

After about an hour, she decided to really look at him. He had reverted to human form and she saw a pair of shiny, pure dark purple tattooed angel wings along with a tattooed dark green chain that had a copper fang on it, but they all three shined like metal. His hair started as dark brown but got lighter till about halfway, then it started to become a dark red, except for the tips at the front, which were pitch white and the rest of the tips were jet black. He also had quite the tan, meaning he spent a lot of time outside, and his chest was broader. He had very lean, compact muscles so he was strong in a fight, but not enough for it to affect his agility too much. He then started to stir and when he opened his eyes they were an astonishing silver, with small sea green, fire orange, and dark purple specks, and even smaller, but extremely noticeable bright red specks. **(from here on Percy's eyes depend on what power he is using the most at that time, but if he's not using any powers, his eyes will be as specified above. The reason they are back to their old sea green is because Hades powers are going to go with Erebos's bright purple eyes. They are a dark purple, thus the influence from Hades, but this is just in human form, the hybrid form is that way for a reason)** They just looked at each other for a moment and then Percy spoke to Eve for the first time.

"Hi," Percy said.

"Hi," Eve said, after a moment.

Then, Percy told her his story, all the way to their meeting. Once he finished the story, she began to ponder over the information she had just received. While she was absorbing this information, Percy was experimenting with his new partial transformation, like how his claws shifted through different metals that have been in his body, but he stopped at Erubium. Then she remembered she could hear his thoughts and asked him about it. He thought about how this may have happened and asked about the events leading up to the current situation. She told him all the way up to him scratching her with the Redemption Steel and he replied that would be the most probable reason. She also told Percy that her parents had currently been captured by Antigen, and since everyone knows about the Lycans and Vampires she can't do much but go after them **(Michael and Selena)** herself. Percy said he would help but he would need to contact his loved ones first **(Hades and Hestia, who can, in turn, tell Hephaestus he is okay, and Reyna who can tell Lupa and his other friends)**. So he tells them and they seem almost mesmerized by his new look, and he asks.

He decided to take a look at himself and he noticed he has a star made of Erubium and a Stygian Iron crescent moon **(Nyx's symbol, basically take my profile picture and change the star from white to a dark purple)** on his right bicep. He heard in his head that it signified that he was the champion of Erebus and Nyx.

He also saw that his patronage tattoo had been converted by being made out of metals. The Bident was Stygian Iron, the Triton was Cryosilver, the Battle Axe was Dark Olympian Steel, and Hestia's Flame was Hellsilver, along with the five lines for his years of service being Lunar Silver. He started inspecting his other attributes and there was a mirror that he looked at and for once he noticed his eyes were now different. His canine teeth were longer and sharper, he also noticed that his senses were even better than before. His hair was also different, instead of jet black at the very top it was now a very dark brown that got lighter till half way down. It then transitioned into a dark red and besides the white tips at the very front of his face, the rest of the tips were black. He also noticed that his muscles felt denser, more compact, but not enough to make him lose his swimmer build. His chest had broadened and he grew a couple inches from his old height of 6'3 to 6'5. So after letting Eve drink his blood so she would be immune to Erubium, they decided to wing it. They walked out of the RV, Percy willed his wings to come out, unfurled them, picked Eve up and flew in the direction that she pointed for the main Antigen building in America.

What they didn't know is that Terra, a.k.a. Gaea and Antigen have been working together and they know what old Percy looks like. Gaea told them after Saturn, a.k.a. Kronos her son told her what he looked like during the fight so they have water from the Tiber River that has been made into grenades to be used against Percy. Along with Lunar Silver bullets on hand because from experimenting they have realized that Lycans that have godly blood in them and were not harmed by average silver, then they tried Lunar Silver and it worked to the more resilient Lycans. While that was all happening, Terra was attempting to keep tabs on Percy as much as she could, looking for a weakness to exploit.

So, Percy and Eve arrived at Antigen and not expecting the Tiber river water bombs that awaited them. Percy tried to control the water but it was proving more difficult than it was supposed to be, therefore, proving it was magical water. The minute it touched him he realized what river it was from since he no longer felt invincible. His Curse of Achilles was gone, but that was fine, at least now if he gets hit in the back he won't die instantly and he's most likely nearly immortal without the curse anyway, making it not of much importance. So the Antigen guards started opening fire on them with the Lunar Silver bullets and Percy was blocking the bullets from hitting them with his wings. He decided he wanted to end this as quick as possible, so he shifted into his hybrid form after he told Eve to go find and release her parents. So she took off quickly in search of her parents all throughout the facility. After he shifts, he lowers his wings and puts them back in his back so he won't be at a disadvantage since he's on the ground. He gets hit a few times by the Lunar Silver bullets but he knows how to push the bullets out with the muscles surrounding the bullets **(Lucian knows how to do this)** and that's what he does. He also makes his claws and teeth into Redemption Steel since he senses that all the guards in the room are Godly Lycans since he knew something was different about them, he could just feel it and Nyx confirmed it and said they were demigods turned into Lycans.

 _With Eve_

So while that was going on Eve had just gone through what seemed to be the hundredth doorway where she found her father and broke the cryogenic tube he was in. Then using both of their combined senses to find Selene, which, was quicker than how long it took Eve to find Michael and then they were on their way to where Percy was.

 _Back with Percy_

Percy had just finished with the last guard when Eve, Michael and Selene came from around the corner. This being the first time Michael and Selene had seen Percy's unique hybrid form, making them worry about the beast before them when Eve said it was fine. Then they all started on their way back to the RV.

 **This concludes chapter 5. They also took blood from Michael, this will lead to Lycan-Corvinus Strain hybrids. Next chapter is when we start to get more into mythologies other than Roman and Greek. There are exceptions to when vampires can't be compelled or lycans having psionic inundation used on them such as hybrids using them and aura reading is a common psionic ability among hybrids of both lycans and vampires and lycans commonly have being a zoolinguist as an ability. Percy will have a few abilities unique to him because of his type of hybrid. This will be revealed throughout the story, along with the Hybrids of the two enemy species (vampires and lycans) don't have the natural immunity to the abilities of their creator species, because if they had both of the herbs in their blood they would nullify their abilities from both species so while they compel and mentally attack the other species there is a price for this gift.**


End file.
